1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal with audio and/or video call operations, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus to set a telephony mode of a mobile terminal in which an audio call mode and a video call mode are set based on motion of the terminal and a user's behavior characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, mobile terminals have operations for making phone calls, playing video files, playing audio files, etc. Recently, mobile terminals, which had only been provided an audio call mode, are now being provided with a video call mode due to rapid progress in telecommunications. Accordingly, when incoming calls are received, an audio call operation or a video call operation is selected in the mobile terminal. That is, when an incoming call is received, a user can select whether the user receives the incoming call in an audio call mode or in a video call mode using a button.
However, it is inconvenient for the user to decide whether to receive the incoming call in an audio call mode or in a video call mode and select the call mode when the user receives incoming calls using a mobile phone.